


The Leprecaun Wish

by DragonBlue



Category: Celtic Mythology, Irish Mythology
Genre: Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBlue/pseuds/DragonBlue
Summary: A young boy has a very strange and mystical encounter





	The Leprecaun Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one. Being Irish I always wanted to write something from my original home country. I wrote this in high school.

The warm sun shone down on Angus as he strode down the wide cobblestone street. He didn't have anything pressing to accomplish on this beautiful summer day. The Emerald Isle certainly was picturesque. As he walked toward the market, he pondered yet again the old story his grandfather had told him.

"I know the rest of the world says we,re all crazy, but I know the truth." 

he would say, his thick Irish brogue resonating in Angus,s mind.  
"I've seen one of the wee folk with these very eyes, a flesh and blood leprechaun as sure as I'm standing here."

Many of the other grownups in the village thought Angus's grandfather was crazy as well. Angus was one of the only ones who believed him.

"If you manage to catch one you can command from it one wish, but one wish only" the old man would say. "But you must be on your guard if ever you catch one for the creatures can be devilishly tricky little blighters when they have a mind to be. That's how that little fellow got away from me all those years ago."

As Angus continued the long trek to the market, he contemplated what sort of trap he would set next. He had been trying to capture a leprechaun four many months after his grandfather told him that story. He had learned that leprechauns were attracted to bright, shiny objects, a gem or a polished stone was prime bait. Angus had tried many different objects, a shiny silver penny, a glassy smooth black river stone, a piece of blue glass and even a small mirror, nothing seemed to work. Angus would go out after every rainstorm and find the rainbow, then set his trap and leave it. He would return to find it empty, his trinket exactly as he had left it. His grandfather told him that the diamond was the best.

As Angus neared the market, he thought about how he could possibly get his hands on a diamond. He couldn't think of a single solution. His family was not rich and as far as he knew there was not a single gem in the entire house, let alone a diamond. Angus had now arrived at the vegetable stall in the market square. He quickly purchased the vegetables his mother had requested and then turned to leave. Tonya, the owner of the stall stopped him with a hand on his arm.

" You're coming to the St. Patrick's Day festival tomorrow right Angus" she asked him.  
"I'm going to be there Tonya, don't you worry" he replied.

With that, he turned back down the road and began whistling jauntily as he strode toward home. Later, after Angus's mother and father had gone to bed, his grandfather called him to his side. 

"Listen now boy" he said, sitting up in the old bed and leaning back against the wall. 

"I know you've been trying to find one of those rascals ever since I told you the story now aren't you"? 

Angus looked at his grandfather dumbfounded. He'd never told anybody how he was secretly hoping to capture a leprechaun. 

"Oh don't look so surprised boy" his grandfather said, nodding his grey head sagely.

" Your my grandson and I knew someday you would try to find one of the rascals just as I did". "I think I have the very bait you've been looking for" he said.

Angus watched with wide eyes as his grandfather pulled a gold chain from under his shirt. He let the chain dangle in front of Angus's eyes swinging it slowly back and forth. Angus stared at it in awestruck amazement. Attached to the end of the long gold chain was a small butterfly apparently also made of gold and wonder of wonders: the eyes of the butterfly were made from two small gleaming diamonds.

"I've been saving this for you Angus" he said, looking up into his grandsons face. "If there is a leprechaun alive that can resist this jewel then I'm a cabbage." The word is a storm is brewing up tonight, so tomorrow should be pouring down rain, when the storm stops you find the rainbow take this and wait quietly" He said with a wink. "The two of us will catch one of those rascals yet".

The next day, the storm came in all its fury and went on for over three hours. Needless to say the festival was canceled, much to the town's disappointment. Later, Angus stepped outside to see the long curving shape of the rainbow arching above the trees. He yelled back into the house to tell his grandfather where he was going and he was off, running straight for the woods. After about half an hour he emerged into a large, green, sunlit meadow. The rainbow arched down just inside the meadow. Angus carried a small square cage in his arms. The cage door was spring-loaded, so he simply placed it at the foot of the rainbow and laid the necklace inside to weigh down the door. He made sure to leave only the barest edge of the necklace touching the door. That way, the creature would have to venture completely inside the cage to get his treasure. Then he retreated several paces back to the edge of the meadow.

Angus knew that the story of leprechauns turning invisible to avoid detection was just a myth. His grandfather had told them that it just seemed as if they did when they ducked down below the grass. He didn't have to wait long for something to happen. After only about fifteen minutes, he could hear soft pattering sounds coming toward him through the meadow. The boy watched the cage intently, waiting for something to appear. 

Suddenly a small creature shot up from the long grass. If Angus had not been watching the cage he would have missed it and even then, If the sunlight hadn't caught the creatures bright bronze buckle, he would've missed him because the creature was dressed entirely in bright green.He stood only about 3 inches tall, and the bright sunlight sparkled off the minuscule brass buttons of his vest. Angus watched as he slowly and carefully made his way toward the necklace. It was clear that the creature could see the necklace was inside a cage and therefore it was a trap. All the same, the little fellow continued to carefully inch his way toward the cage door. Just before he crossed the threshold. He glanced back and forth several times between the necklace and the open meadow. Finally, the creature backed up several steps and made a running tackle for the necklace. Unfortunately for him, in his haste he tripped over the threshold and went sprawling into the cage. With a snap the door clanged shut! Angus jumped up with a shout and ran over to kneel next to the cage. He peered in at his diminutive captive. He could see the creature wore a huge hat on his head and a pair of small pointed boots on his feet. His pinched face was covered with a short pointed beard. The creature had its small pointed face pressed hard against the bars and he glared up at Angus through silted golden eyes. 

"That ther was a nasty trick young sir so it was" the creature said in a surprisingly gruff voice, I say again it was a nasty trick, luring poor old Brogan all across that yonder meadow just ta shut im up in this ere box".

Angus addressed the creature, "I want my wish, then I will let you go free " he said. 

He knew that after his wish was granted the leprechaun could not come back to get his revenge. When Brogan heard these words, he went into a frenzy. He threw himself frantically into the sides of the cage trying to tip it over. He shouted and cursed the boy for a thief. The leprechaun scolded, he begged, he pleaded, he threatened, he insulted, he coaxed and he teased but nothing he said would make Angus release him. Finally, Brogan spoke in a quiet and calm voice.

"What is yer wish you scoundrel" The leprechaun asked him. "Let me hear it so that I may be done with you for the rest of my born days." 

Angus thought for a moment. He needed something that would prove leprechaun's did exist. That way people would not think his family was crazy. "I want a way to be able to see you leprechauns" he said.

Grumbling and muttering, Brogan reached into his waist pouch and withdrew a small glass globe. All that could be seen within the globe were white mists. 

"Whoever shakes this globe will see the leprechaun that is closest to them" Brogan said, "But if that person tries to follow the globe and find us, we will sense it comin and vanish before ye can say shamrock". 

Brogan passed the globe between the bars of the cage. It shrank to fit through the metal bars and then grew on the other side. 

"Thank you Brogan" Angus said. "You may keep the necklace, as your payment if you want it. 

The small creature's eyes grew wide with astonishment. "Do ye really mean that young sir"? he asked in an awestruck voice, "do ye mean I can take this pretty shiny necklace back with me and keep it forever and a day"? "Yes" Angus replied. The small creatures wrinkled face split into a wide grin. "Thank you with all my heart dear sir I am much obliged to ye, I hope you didn't take offense at all those things I said about you". "I'm sorry with all of my being. It's all gold in the pocket to me now". 

"Good" Angus said with a smile. " If ever you need a favor just call on me, you have my word I will not hurt you"

With a quick flick of his wrist, he opened the cage door and Brogan shot off across the meadow. Then Angus turned, knelt and tucked the globe under his coat. Then, he gathered the box into his arms, turned, and ran back to the house as fast as he could.


End file.
